In a Few Years
by Daikari Writers Union
Summary: One-shot/Songfic challenge. In the future, Davis and Kari are married and have kid(s). What's their life like?
1. Default Chapter

Never Make a Promise  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Kyo-chan (me): The fic is mine and so are the kids, an' their Digimon. *tip-toes away*  
  
Daisuke: *catches movement* Grab her!  
  
Hiei: Gotcha.  
  
Kyo-chan: Let me go!  
  
Hiei: Iie. Quit squirming, baka-ningen onna.  
  
Kyo-chan: *twitches* Ok, the ningen is passable, but BAKA AND ONNA?!  
  
Kyoko (not me): Now you've done it, Hiei. She's tweaked now. Quick! Where's Cloud and Sephiroth?!?  
  
Daisuke: Right here. *grabs the two confused bishos*  
  
Kyoko: Now go calm her down. *shoves them towards a fuming Kyo-chan*  
  
Cloud: Kyo-chan?   
  
Sephiroth: What's wrong with you?  
  
Kyo-chan: *stares*...*GLOMP*  
  
Cloud & Sephiroth: Ack!!   
  
Sephiroth: -_-;;  
  
Cloud: *blushes* ^_^;;  
  
Kyo-chan: *happy* Yeah, they wanted me to say that I don't own Digimon, or its characters. K, love you, bye-bye!  
  
Kit, Daisuke, Kyoko, & Hiei: -_-;;; *sigh*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
~blah blah~ =thoughts  
**~blah blah~** =Lyrics  
  
BTW - Sorry to those who hate it, but we got some OOC here...I think. Yolei and TK and Cody are bad guys here. Or the coldest. Too bad. I don't hate them, they just have to be bad right now. And this is my response to the challenge from Daikari Writer's Union, a group I'm in. Ja!  
  
What a long author's note...anyway on with the fic.  
  
---------------  
  
Hikari Motomiya laughs as her twin son and daughter chase their father. ~I can't believe we're finally married! And with kids no less!~   
  
She recalled with some bitterness how long it took and how coldly some of the others took the news. The wedding was done in private to avoid commotion. ~Well at least Ken showed...without Yolei. Who else? My brother was there. I think I saw Matt...~ She shrugged to herself. ~Mimi, Joe, and Izzy made an appearance. Jun too. Our parents, Daisuke's soccer buddies, and Torika. Heh heh...Torika and I never really got along, but I suppose I owe her big for knocking some sense into me. Who would have thought that jealousy would be the thing to get me to notice who I really needed and wanted?~   
  
Hikari smiled as Daisuke pretended to be caught. She shakes her head as a tickling match begins. ~I swear he'll never change...and I wouldn't have it any other way.~  
  
-----------  
  
(A/N: Incoming! Flashback!)  
  
"Alright kids, slow down...slow down." The two small twins were bouncing up and down and pleading for food.  
  
"Mommy, we're hungry!"  
  
Hikari sighed to herself. Things hadn't been too good lately. Things with TK had been haunting her lately. She was beyond happy though. She married Daisuke and had two kids. They were a pair of adorable twins. They looked exactly like their father, except they had pale skin. They adore soccer and young Dameon has spiked hair like his father's.   
  
She sighed again and plopped down on the couch after fixing some food for the kids...and their partners. Yes, digimon were common knowledge and the number of digimon partners was increasing. The twins both had different digimon, though Daisuke thought they would get the same digimon since they were twins. Dameon has a Koromon and little Mya has a Snowkomon. They took good care of the two digimon and dragged them everywhere. It was crazy at times, like when they tried to take the two digital creatures to the dentist with them. And there were times where it was cute, like taking them to sleepovers.   
  
Daisuke was out on another tournament tour. They couldn't go with him because the twins were only 8 and wouldn't be able to do much. Daisuke wouldn't be able to be with them much, even if they went, due to practice and..duh..games. He was very successful, so it's not like they weren't well off. Hikari pursued and succeeded in becoming an elementary school teacher.   
  
But work had been hectic lately. She had to be a substitute for three teachers on her brake and some of the classes weren't as...well behaved as hers. By the end of the day she was tired and had a major headache. The twins had refused to eat lunch today because it looked strange and were starving. While their father was a human garbage disposal at that age and still is, he too would refuse to eat if the food looked odd to him. Another trait he shares with the twins. So she had to listen to them beg for a big meal all the way home. It also appeared that their digimon decided that if they're partners didn't like it, then they wouldn't eat it either. And everyone should know how digimon can get when they're hungry and their hunger has been building for a number of hours.   
  
-----  
  
~I think I cleared the 'fridge. I'll go to the grocery store this weekend.~ Hikari didn't want anything but a relaxing evening; which wasn't going to happen with her by herself. All she wanted was for Daisuke to walk through the door and take her in his strong, tanned arms and hold her. Everything would be blown away and all better...~But what are the chances of --that-- happening? About a million to nil.~ She frowned to herself. Suspicious. ~I hear nothing from the kitchen.~ She got up and crept towards the kitchen. She woke Gatomon, who had been taking a catnap on the couch next to her. Both..err...females were completely silent, but heard nothing. "Dameon? Mya?"  
  
Hikari thought she heard muffled giggles, but waved it off, thinking she was imagining things. She walked into the kitchen and gasped as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her.   
  
-----  
  
"SURPRISE MOMMY!" Dameon and Mya were grinning and laughing as they rushed over and latched onto Daisuke's legs.  
  
Daisuke smirked. "Yeah. Surprise."  
  
Hikari was beyond shocked. "I don't know what to say." She opened her mouth and just closed it again.  
  
"Well? Are you speechless or just happy to see me?" (A/N- Couldn't resist. ~_~;;)  
  
Hikari didn't finish and just turned and hugged him.   
  
Daisuke's expression softened as he held her. "I'll take that as both."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bwhahahahhahahahah! That's the end so there! It's only a one-shot people; get over it. Strange ending, I know, it looks more like a cliffhanger...not really, but sort of... Oh well; unless you have a suggestion to e-mail to me then don't say anything. Okay nevermind.   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! AND READ AND REVIEW THE OTHER CHAPTERS TOO! 


	2. A Few Years On by bodrj

A Few Years On  
  
By Ryan Bodle  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any related characters within this fic. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.  
  
P.S I also borrowed one of the kids from Kyoko coz I'm too lazy to think my own names up. Sorry.  
  
Kari pulled her coat tighter as another gust of wind hit her. The wooden bench underneath seemed to shift another few degrees colder as well. Her face still pulled a smile and she laughed.  
  
Some meters away, Davis was playing football with Takato and Mya, although it now had turned into play wrestle after Davis, playfully kept the ball too long. Mya went straight for the shin whilst Takato tackled from the side, even though Davis went down of his own accord.  
  
All three laughed as Mya and Takato performed a pile-on technique to their dad. Kari's sile broadened but lost it's energy some where along the way.  
  
"Looks like fun," Kari jumped hearing someone talk to her. She looked up at Tai as he watched them too. He sat down casually and splayed his arms along the back of the bench.  
  
"They always seem to have fun with Davis, I like seeing them happy like that," she answered. Tai turned his head to look at hi sister.  
  
"And how are you?" He asked quite strangely. Although Kari knew Tai only asked that particular question for a reason. He never asked anybody that unless he knew something was up. Be it far from him to guess when someone's hiding things, the worst part of it was that he was always right.  
  
"I'm," she paused, looked at him and gave a quaint smile. "Fine." Tai was taken back by that, he expected her to look off into the distance and pretend everything's alright.  
  
"You mean you're better, right?" She nodded slightly and looked back to them.  
  
"How'd you ever find out anyhow?"  
  
"You don't think I know my own sister anymore?" He shifted his weight so that his leg came up sideways on the bench. "What happened anyway."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kari."  
  
"I mean it, nothing," Kari answered sharply but not angry. "Sometimes it's nothing that bothers you."  
  
"You're being alot more open than you used to be, you know that?"  
  
"Well I don't win with you." In the background there was an echo of 'goal' from Davis. "I guess I'm lucky Davis is such a great father." Tai listened on rather than interrupt. "It's just that, I feel like I'm looking after three kids not two and a husband."  
  
"I think I get it," he moved closer to her and softly landed his hand on her shoulder, she nuzzled against it, smiling. "Remember when we were kids and Davis would go after you day in, day out?" Kari sighed a yes. "What did it ever say to you?"  
  
"Well, that Davis would do anything for me."  
  
"Just talk to him." There was a distant screaming, coming closer as the two children had finally spotted Tai on the bench, he swung back round, ready to catch the first one there which happened to be Takato.  
  
"UNCLE TAI!" The screamed in unison.  
  
"Hey guys, just been watching you play soccer with your dad, you're getting real good."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Tai answered as Mya scambled onto his lap.  
  
"Uncle Tai?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Daddy says its not soccer, its Football," Tai laughed.  
  
"Ok, you're getting real good at football, how about that?" Mya beamed and nodded. Davis followed up out f breath and bent over to catch it.  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
"They got you out of breath Davis? You must be getting old." Davis heaved once more before speaking again.  
  
"These have had me up since six non-stop, they're like the energiser bunny!" He argued. "Not even I had this much energy as a kid." Tai pulled a sympathetic face.  
  
"Hey, I got a great idea, how about we go see a movie!" Tai excalimed to the two kids. They instantly shouted agreement. Tai looked at Kari who smiled and nodded.  
  
"OK, but you have to be back in bed by seven, got it?" Mya and Takato saluted her to Ta's shock who caught up and joined them.  
  
"Ma'am!" He replied, taking Mya of his lap he took them by the hand. "Hey what movie you want to see?"  
  
"That was kind of on the spot decision making wasn't it?" Davis asked as they walked off.  
  
"Davis, can we talk?"  
  
"Oh!" It finally hit Davis, "can it wait until dinner, I've got a huge surprise for you!" Kari smiled back, this time sincerely. For a long time she smiled in admiration but it looked like he was going to pull another trick from the hat again. All these years and she still only got a little bit of Davis. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. They walked hand in hand in the wind.  
  
She finally got the feeling she was being watched, looking back up at Davis she caught him staring at her with that goofy smile again, the one her wore when he was day dreaming that just said his brain was in another world, leave a message and Davis will get back to you.  
  
"Cut I out Davis, that's kinda creepy," she played.  
  
"I can't help it," he grinned back.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
bods- Yeah that's right, that's the end right there, just stops. So what did ya think? Hit that review button peeps! 


End file.
